Two Worlds Collide
by Thundersunrise
Summary: Shannon was a girl from a whole different world, without supernatural beings or magic. Or so she thought. One night she is transported to a different realm. A realm that she didn't think was real. The Realm. Unfortunately, the first person she met though was the Bastard of Dreadfort. Will she survive for long enough to find a way home? Or will the bastard ruin her?
1. 1: Entry Into Hell

She sat in front of her window watching the rain race down the window of her apartment. She turned away from the window and continued to curl her dark brunette hair with an irked face on. Just then she heard a knock at her door, and ran over to quickly open the door. There in the doorway stood a woman and a man, they looked like typical college students. The woman was a medium height and build with long brown locks and pale skin and carried a large bag, while the man was of an Asian decent and stood a menacing height of 6'5. They both smiled when the door was opened, and the women pulled each other into an embrace. "Hey Mal, hey Anthony!" Greeted the petite brunette, who owned the apartment.

The brunette known as Mal laughed as she walked into the apartment. "You still are not ready Shannon?"

"You know me. I have the inability to be on time to anything, and look who's talking neither of you are ready either!" She laughed as she closed the door and made her way back into the bathroom to finish her hair.

"Hey, I don't want to hear it. I can get ready in like two minutes." Yelled Anthony, who made his way over to the couch; while Mal laid a kiss on his cheek and made her way to the bathroom to assist her friend.

"It's because you're a man and you don't have to try as hard." Mal responded to him. She then turned back to Shannon, and helped her curl the back of her hair. "I brought the rest of your stuff for the party tonight. It starts at 9 so we should probably hurry, since it's about 8:30 now."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "We will get there when we get there. My hair is done and so is yours, so I'll we need is to put on the dresses."

The girls made their way out of the bathroom, and towards a small bedroom across the hall. Mal opened her bag and revealed a maroon colored gown with beautiful embroidery; while Shannon pulled out an emerald gown from her closet. "This is why I love Halloween, you get to dress up like something you are not for a night and have fun with it. It is like everyone is transformed, and there is magic in the air." Mallory said while she twirled the dress around.

"Ah yes, the great of Hollow's Eve magic." Shannon laughed as she started unchanging and getting into the dress. Shannon wanted to believe in magic and the supernatural. Maybe because she had supposedly descended from a long line of believed witches. However, whether or not they be true, she was still fascinated by all the stories that had been passed down her family tree. She even kept some books, which held some "spells". As much as she laughed and attempted to dismiss it, there as a part of her soul that begged for it to be true. "I am just excited for this party. I'm glad that Owen to choose a Game of Thrones theme, because now I do not have to see so many slutty cats tonight." The pair of girls laughed, as they continued to change.

"Anthony, are you getting ready? We will be done soon, and I want to leave." Mal called out to him in the living room, where he stirred from his sleep.

He rose from the couch and yawned. "Yes, I am getting ready. I am just waiting on you two slowpokes."

Within the next fifteen minutes the three of them were dressed and ready looking like a fine lord and ladies of Westeros. Mal and Anthony did not watch the show, but Shannon did. Mal just loved the costumes so she went along with it, and Anthony just gave into his girlfriend's request to dress up. Mallory's gown was maroon with gold embroidery and embellishments on it. The sleeves were three quarters, and it had a sweetheart neckline. Anthony's suit matched her, which Shannon had to laugh at because maroon was not his color. Shannon's dress was emerald, with lace details throughout the dress. The sleeves were long and fully lace, and the dress came off her shoulders but the neckline was high that it covered her breasts fully. The emerald gown matched her forest green eyes and complimented her olive skin and petite frame.

They arrived at a large house a half hour later; it was not a mansion but definitely bigger than an average middle-classed house. There were several cars in the driveway and several more on the street. The three of them made their way up to the giant oak doors, and pushed them open. Inside there was a very large crowd. All of them, except a few people, were dressed as if they were in the Game of Thrones. The trio laughed to themselves, because they all looked the part yet they were listening to house music which is something that would not have been done. They searched for their friend, and found him in another room full of people sitting on a couch conversing with some women. Once, he caught sight of his friend he stood up and dismissed himself from the girls. He wore a large fur cape or coat, whichever you would think to call it, and pulled the three of them into a giant bear hug similar to the one he wore. "Hey! I am glad you all could make it! It would not be a party without the gang here! Help yourselves to anything, here I'll go show you where it is." The burly man bellowed, while leading his friend into the next room which was slightly quieter.

"Thanks again for the invite O, I see you went for the Northern look tonight." Shannon laughed while grabbing a drink.

Owen laughed and looked off into the distance trying to look like a noble man from the Game of Thrones. "I see you are also looking like Northern woman tonight as well; hold on I think I have another one of these fake furs that you can have to complete your look." He said as he quickly dashed into the other room, which wasn't very fast at all since he was a larger man.

Shannon glanced around the room and noticed that Mal and Anthony had slipped away, probably to go dance. Owen returned quickly returned with a dark grey fur shawl. Shannon beamed as Owen handed her the shawl and she placed it over herself. They looked like a noble Northern couple. Shannon smiled at Owen as she thanked him. He was like an older brother to her, always watching out for her. She knew that at one point he had feelings for her, but those feelings faded over time. He leaned over to her with a worried look in his eyes. "Be careful tonight, my frat brothers are lurking around here and since you are newly single they will be having eyes for you tonight."

Shannon nodded and smiled back him sweetly. "Don't fret dear. I can handle myself against these fools. Now stop worrying about me and go enjoy your guests." She took his shoulders and turned him around to an attractive girl that was across the room staring at him.

Owen gulped and pushed his ash blonde hair back, and sauntered over to the red head. Shannon grabbed her drink and made her way out the room with all the dancing to find Mal and Anthony. She eventually found them, and joined them as the third wheel but they did not mind. The hour passed and they were all becoming increasingly more intoxicated. They were all having a good time, it was then when Shannon went to get another drink that the night took a turn for the worse. A tall lanky brunette man was in the room heavily making out with a blonde girl, and groping her at the same time. Shannon tried not to let it bother her, but it did and she was not known to keep her mouth shut especially when she was drunk. "You have to be fucking kidding me." She scoffed in a low and daring tone. "Glad to see you found a whore to occupy your time with Jon."

The man pulled away from the girl and stared at her. He got a devilish smirk, trying to get under her skin. "Hey babe, no need for name calling."

He got closer to Shannon, and she kept backing away until she hit a wall. He put his hand on the wall next to her head, and had her pinned with his other arm. She stared directly into eyes seething with anger. "We have been broken up for one day, but you already found a whore to warm your bed. You are a pig and she is a filthy fucking whore!" Shannon screamed into his face, slurring a bit. She could see he was getting anger, because his face was red and his nose was flaring. "Just get the fuck out of my face! Or what are you going to do hit me?!" She pushed him in the chest and attempted to get away.

It was at that moment; she knew she made a mistake but wouldn't have done anything different. The first slap hurt, but not as bad as the second one because she wasn't expecting. Tears began to well up. He was screaming something, but she couldn't hear him because her mind went blank. She did notice however that he was going to hit her again, but he was tackled and restrained by a couple guys one of them being Owen. Anthony and Mal came running over and grabbed Shannon. Everything was spinning, it was a mixture of adrenaline and alcohol. The two didn't mix well. Anthony and Mal led Shannon to the car, where she began profusely vomiting the whole way home. Anthony carried Shannon upstairs to her apartment, and Mal made sure she was safe in bed until they left her.

Shannon woke up a half hour later, still feeling kind of drunk and her face hurt. She sat on her bed and looked around the room. Her clock read 11:45 p.m. "Only fifteen more minutes and all Hollow's Eve magic goes away for another year." She sighed a little bit.

She then looked toward her bookcase and saw the books that had been untouched since she was younger. The book seemed to be calling to her, so she got out of bed and held the book in her hands. She paged through it looking at all the "made up spells" and nonsense. She had been thinking about how much she missed her parents. How she missed having a family. Mal and Anthony were family to her. She had a good life for the most part, she did well at college. She had a shitty love life, but that was it. She wanted more though, something was missing. Life had always felt a bit empty, nothing seemed to excite her anymore. She stopped at a page that caught her interest. It was the only page that did not have the "spell" titled. They always did say curiosity killed the cat.

She laughed to herself as she started to get 'special' candles from her closet that had been given to her by her mother. She put them in the four corners of the room, chanting softly as she lit them. She also sprinkled a mixture of natural herbs and flowers on the floor in an 'X' formation. She had a fifth candle and held it in her hand and lit the wick, while sitting cross legged on the bed. The words she chanted came natural to her as if something came over her. The light of the candles flickered across the emerald dress she still wore. She picked up a knife from her dresser and made a tiny slit in her finger. She placed the blade in between her breasts, and dripped the blood onto the flame putting it out. As the flame went out she yelled out the last part of the chant…...but nothing happened.

She was about to get off the bed when I noise startled her and she fell backwards off the bed. The wooden floor never came though. What did come though, was something that she was not expecting. It was cold. It was hard like the floor, but it tickled her arm through her lace sleeves. She opened her eyes. Staring at the sky. _Holy shit I am outside. How did I get outside? This is really weird. Wait there is not grass near my house. I live in the city._ She thought to herself.

She pushed herself to her feet and saw that her candle stained with her blood was lying next to her. She picked it up, and held it close as if it was going to help. It was then that a cold breeze hit her again, she was glad at this moment that Owen gave her that grey fur shawl. Rolling green hills and grey skies were what Shannon saw before her. There was no houses or skyscrapers in sight. "Well shit, what did I do get transported to Ireland? Now I need to find a house to take me to the airport." She sighed to herself, as she gathered up her dress and started walking.

The wind was brutally cold against her olive skin. Her eyes wandered over the rolling hills, looking for some sign of life. She bent down and started to remove her heels. _These things are too painful to walk in._ She thought to herself as she continued onward barefoot. Her head was killing her from all that she drank, and her face was still red and sore from the hits. Her mind was somewhere else, so she didn't hear the approaching hooves. It was only when she felt the ground tremble that she was brought back to reality. Panicked she swirled around her to find the source of the movement. Her eyes widened in panic as she saw horses approaching quickly with men on top of them. They held some sort of flag…no it was a banner. _Damn eyesight falling me now._ She thought as she squinted, now standing still.

"Lord help me, and let this be a dream." She said with her voice filled of fear and panic. The banners of the flayed man were now visible. She was tempted to turn and run but that would be suspicious, and senseless. _This isn't real. This is just a dream. This can't be real. I watch this on the television. What is going on? I've lost my mind. Maybe I died._ Her thoughts were as rapid as the horses approaching her.

The men now circled her still mounted on their horses. They then stopped and parted, and Shannon swung around. She gasped and died a little on the inside as a man with shaggy dark brown hair approached her on his horse. He looked down at her and smirked at the frightened girl. _I like seeing them frightened. She is a pretty one. Not what I usually go for, but she is different looking. Something exotic. This should be a fun one to play with._ The man thought to himself as his grin grew, as the girl shook a bit.

 _Ramsey Snow. This is it, this is hell._ Shannon thought to herself, as she shook from the cold and fear.


	2. 2: Of All Places

**2: Of All Places….**

Ramsey climbed down off his horse and approached Shannon. _Oh lord, please let this be an awful dream. Maybe I slipped and fell into a coma. Oh I have such awful taste in coma dreams…. however, I did always think he was handsome in a dark, sinister, I'm-going-to-flay-you kind of way._ Shannon thought to herself, trying to distract herself from Ramsey's close proximity.

He outreached a hand and grabbed her chin. His touch was cold and hard. He squeezed her face in his hand as he moved he head side to side, as if he was a doctor examining her. _Hmmm…she's pretty. Where did this one come from? I know we will play a game later to find out. This one should be fun to play with._ Ramsey smirked to himself, while his icy eyes met her warm forest green eyes.

 _Well…shit. He is real. Of all the places I could have ended up from that weird spell. I end up here._ Shannon sighed inwardly to herself.

"Well what is a little thing like you doing out her?" Ramsey asked as he released her face.

Shannon was nervous, because she didn't know how to honest truthfully. She couldn't just say that she fell off her bed while performing "magic" and ended up her. "I honestly do not know my lord." She gazed at him with confusion in her eyes.

Ramsey laughed softly, "And how did you know I was a lord?"

 _Shoot. Okay play it cool. Everyone in the North knows of him. Play it cool. Be cool, calm, and collected._ She thought but instead of being collected she was nervous, and at times when she is nervous she tends to sound sarcastic and condescending. "You're Roose Bolton's bastard son, Ramsey Snow. So therefore, you are a lord. Everyone in the North knows who you are, duh."

While he was flattered that she believed everyone in the North knew him, but he was not pleased in the manner that she answered his question. He especially hated it when he was referred to as the bastard son. He was the only son Roose had now. He was the heir to Dreadfort. He pursed his lips and a slight ting came over his face, before he darkly looked back at the girl in front of him. "Bring her with." He said with a motion of his hand, as he turned around to mount his horse.

One of the men grabbed Shannon by the back of her dress and slung her over the saddle in front of him. She heard a bit of her dress tear as she was lifted. _Great now my dress is going to be ruined. I'm in the hands of a dangerous, yet handsome, madman. Why am I attracted to him? Why am I so stupid? I'm going to die here in this world, great._ She sighed as she bounced up and down on the saddle uncomfortably.

When they made it back to Dreadfort Ramsey had his men escort, more like throw her like a rag doll into the dungeon, Shannon down into the dungeon. She shook from the damp cold hair. It was dimly lit because there were not many candles. Shannon didn't like it one bit, she had a fear of the dark. She could handle blood and broken bones but the dark was a no. The sounds of heavy boots hitting the ground, and they marched the halls above her. Her eyes scanned the room, trying to take in as much as possible. She did notice however, that they did not bring her candle with her. _I know I shouldn't care it is a candle, but maybe it could help me get home. It is after all what helped land me in this hell in the first place._ She thought, as she continued to scan the room looking for a possible way out.

It was then that the door that led into the dungeon opened. _Okay, well time to stop looking for escape routes, as if the Boltons would be stupid enough to put an exit down here. Now it is time to hid!_ Her eyes darted around the room desperately looking for a place of refuge.

She quickly scurried to the one of the stone columns. Ramsey got to the bottom of the stairs and scanned the room in front of him. He smirked and made a 'tsking' noise with his tongue. _They always hid, she would be out shortly though. They all come out shortly._ He liked the game though. He felt himself as the predator and them as the prey even more now, and it aroused him to an extent. He walked around in a circle for a bit. The noise of footsteps usually draws them out of hiding and they usually try to run since they fear him closing in.

Shannon stood behind the column and shook. Her nerves were getting the better of her, and the cold wasn't help at all either. She knew she had to stay where she was. The air was silent, but filled with tension. He didn't know where she was to be exact, but he knew she was close by. He grew more irked by her non-movement by the second. He wasn't a patient man and she would learn that soon enough. Ramsey gritted his teeth, scanned the room more intensely and let out a frustrated sigh. _Oh good, maybe he will grow bored soon and leave me!_ Just as Shannon had that thought Ramsey spoke.

"You better come out now, or I will do worse things to you than I had originally planned." He said trying to cox her out of hiding.

She closed her eyes and held her breath. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Ramsey Snow does not grow bored and just leave, he grows bored and becomes more violent. Okay, I could try to run for it or maybe seduce him or stab him? I don't know…"_ She let out a loud sigh without even thinking.

Ramsey turned to the direction of the sigh, which came from behind a stone pillar. His grin grew as he slowly approached the column, wanting to build fear and anticipation into his newest plaything. "Maybe I will flay you now since you have kept me waiting for so long."

"Maybe you shouldn't because then I wouldn't be as pretty, and you wouldn't want to fuck me then." Shannon blurted out, and after doing so she covered her mouth quickly. She looked to her left and then to her right trying to figure out what side he would come from so she could run the opposite direction.

Ramsey quietly picked up a line of rope off a nearby table, and silently took off his shoes so she couldn't hear him getting closer. "Well I didn't get that good of a look at your face. So I'll stick with flaying as your punishment. You really should come out now, it won't be as bad. I can flay you after I fuck you senseless." He said as he laughed to himself. Two things he loved: fucking and flaying.

"Uh…well I think I am rather good looking…. soooooo I say we go with no flaying today, okay? Okay, right on." Shannon closed her eyes again, getting ready to make her move.

"Ah, but you are up for me fucking your cunt. Are you a mere whore?" Just as he said that Shannon went to run, but he caught her with the rope and secured her to the column.

It happened all so fast that she couldn't even comprehend what was going on. _I have such bad fight or flight instincts. There is no way I am going to make it out of here alive. Maybe I could use my 21_ _st_ _century girlish charms…. who am I kidding? I am the furthest thing from charming. Actually most girls I know in my generation aren't exactly charming, compared to women of these times._ She was thinking to distract herself from the harsh reality that she was now in the clutches and mercy of Ramsey Snow.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ramsey speaking. "And this whole time I thought you were some noble woman, not some whore. Or maybe I am mistaken…are you a virgin girl?" Ramsey lifted her chin and made her eyes focus in on his.

Ramsey inspected the girl in front of him more closely than he did when he first saw her. She had forest green eyes with a yellow center grazing against her pupil. Her hair was dark like his but soft and tamed. She was _smaller_ chested, which disappointed Ramsey, but her hips and thighs made up for it. She couldn't have been more than 5'2. Ramsey liked shorter women because he felt more powerful over their small frames, and this girl was perfect for that. He grinned as devilish thoughts ran through his mind, of everything he could and would do to her.

 _Well I am. I don't know if I should tell him that though. He would probably violate me right here right now! If I tell him I am not a virgin, but no whore, maybe he will let me go and I will live a pleasant life in the kitchen. That's stupid too, he already has is eyes on me so there is no escaping that gaze_

Ramsey slowly drew out a knife from his pocket, getting annoyed at her delay. He grazed it against her skin, he pushed harder as he drug it along her collarbone making her wince in pain. She felt the warm blood run down onto her dress. "Now answer me, are you a virgin lady or a whore?" There was a menacing look in his eyes.

She knew no matter which she chose, she would lose this game. _Should I be honest or no? What do I say?!_ She screamed to herself as Ramsey kept pushing the blade further into her skin.


	3. 3: Out Go the Lights

**3: Out Go the Lights**

The pain was intense and she wanted to cry, but she knew from watching the show that Ramsey that Ramsey would enjoy that even more. Her chest was covered in blood ad it began to soak the top of her gown. Ramsey stepped back for a second and twirled the knife in his hands. "Well since you are not in a talkative mood any more, I suppose I best have a look for myself. First we must get rid of this dress. Don't worry you won't be needing it anymore, because no matter which one you are you won't be leaving my bedside until I'm threw with you."

His grey eyes gleamed with excitement as he began cutting away at her emerald gown. All of the work she put into making it was being destroyed. It angered her, yet she still feared for her life and body not being mutilated that she said and did nothing. The show had just showed her what a monster he could be, but it didn't exactly give her tips on how to handle a run in with him. Not that it would anyway because it was supposed to be fiction! _If magic could bring me here why can't it save me…._ Her plea was interrupted when Ramsey was cutting through her corset and 'accidentally plunged his knife into her side.

Shannon's scream echoed throughout the dungeon. At that same moment the torches and candles that lit the dungeon all went out as if a giant gust of wind had blown them all out. "What the hell was that? Do not fret my little pet, I'll find a light. As much as I enjoy the dark I like watching you squirm as I tear apart your dress." Ramsey fiddled around in the darkness, looking for a torch and something to light it with. He knew he had, had supplies on a table nearby.

Ramsey didn't mind the darkness, he often hunted in the dark. It made his prey that much more anxious and it gave him a chance to enhance his shooting skills. Shannon on the other hand did not like it one bit. Her eyes shot open and darted around the darkness in a frenzied panic. Had someone or something answered her call? Maybe some form of magic was real after all. She didn't have time to think on it though, because she knew she had to get free somehow. She fiddled with the rope but could not break free. Ramsey heard her struggling and just laughed to himself. _She is an idiot is she thinks she can break free, and even if she does there is nowhere to go. This is my home. She won't get very far._

Her heart was beating faster as she could hear Ramsey, grabbing some sort of supplies. She didn't have much time. What to do, what to do? A memory of her father flashed through her head. He was showing her how to undo sailor's knots for the boats, and she was having a difficult time because she was only six. Her father undid the knot for her, but he didn't touch it at all. He made a motion, and it came undone. She concentrated on the memory, and attempted to mimic his hand movements. It didn't happen immediately, but the rope eventually fell to the floor with a thud. _Maybe it does exist…Oh well no time to diddly dally._

Ramsey heard the thud and glared in the dark toward the girl's general direction. He didn't know how she got out, but he was not pleased. He found what he was looking for, and began to attempt to light the torch. "There is no use in trying to escape, you won't get very far."

She tried her best to run, but she was too scared to focus clearly. Memories of being locked inside dark rooms flooded her mind, and cause more anxiety. She had to control it though, or she wouldn't live to see another day. She took a deep breath to relax. Her body moved toward the door in the darkness, avoiding all obstacles, even though she couldn't see. It was as if she had the key to the maze and her body was on autopilot. _I don't like this feeling, but I honestly don't care as long as it gets me out of here._

The tip of her toes smashed into the bottom step of the staircase. Ramsey finally caught a spark and like the torch in his hand. He motioned over to where the girl was, but she was no longer there. The dungeon didn't have any blocking walls, unfortunately. He looked to her right and saw her at the staircase ascending quickly. She met his eyes and began in a full blown sprint up the stairs, taking two at a time. "You fucking bitch! Wait till I am through with you!" Ramsey bolted toward the stairs, and the chase began.

Ramsey cursed at himself, because he knew he had left the door unlocked. He never needed to lock it, because no one ever came out unless he willed it. Two guards stood at the door so that should stop her. Shannon reached for the door, and knew there were people probably outside. So, the only thing she could do was just run as fast as possible and hope it caught them off guard. She reached for the handle and pulled it open so fast it was like the Hulk had opened the door. The guards went to turn to greet Ramsey as he came up the stairs, like normal, so they were shocked when they say a petite brunette sprint passed them. Ramsey was yelling as he made it up after her a second later. Both guards paled, and knew that they were dead unless they grabbed the girl.

Ramsey was so close that he could reach out a hand and graze her skin. He instead took notice instead how her tattered dress lingered somewhat behind her. He smirked as he stomped his one foot down on the tail ends of her dress. "Fuck!" Shannon yelled as her dress tore up the middle in the back and her face met concrete.

Ramsey sat on top of her and pinned her arms down with his knees, and pushed her face further into the concrete. He bent down to her face, which was now bloody from the fall, and whispered, "Now that wasn't a very ladylike word. I don't think you want to know what I have in store for you tonight. Maybe I should just start now with the first art, and fuck you right here on the floor. That'll be the easiest part of the night." Ramsey growled into her ear.

"You will be doing no such thing in my halls Ramsey. Save that for that for your quarters." A deep male voice called out.

Ramsey quickly got off the girl below him and rose before his father. "I am sorry if I disturbed you father. This girl had escaped, and I was escorting her back to her rightful place in the dungeons." He placed his foot on the girl to keep her still.

Roose Bolton motioned for his son to remove his foot. He didn't care what Ramsey did. He knew the stories about his son, and he tolerated it as long as it was out of his sight. "Why is she wearing the clothes of a noble?" Roose questioned.

"I did not get to asking her that yet father." Ramsey stated, looking coldly at his father.

Ramsey didn't like when his father interrupted his fun, but he also didn't want to anger his father because he was the only way Ramsey would rise to power. "No you probably didn't get to that, because you were too busy thinking with your other head. Now get her up." His father said blankly.

Ramsey picked Shannon off the ground. Her emerald dress was torn in several places, her chest was bloody, and her face had blood on it. Roose grabbed the girl's face into his hands and inspected her. _Her face looks oddly familiar. She reminds me of a Stark. Lyanna Stark. She doesn't look identical to her, but there is a resemblance._ Roose cracked a small crooked smile. He wasn't fond of the Starks so he knew he could have some fun with a girl that looked similar to Lord Stark's fallen sister.

Shannon didn't like the way that Roose was looking at her. So many thoughts circulated through her mind like was magic real and what should she do to get out of this mess. She blankly stared at Lord Bolton and knew that there was no way to escape, at this time, so she had to play the game. At that moment she knew, she had to take her knowledge from the season she watched and apply it to this real life situation. "What house do you hail from?" Roose commanded an answer from Shannon.

"I have no formal house, my Lord." She responded.

"Then why do you wear such a gown?" He questioned further.

"I made it myself, my Lord." She stared directly into his eyes not wavering.

"I found her wandering the fields in it father. She could not recall as to why she was there." Ramsey interjected.

His father put up his hand to silence Ramsey. "So you have no house, yet you wear such fine clothing. Are you sure you are not lying, and that you stole it from a lady? And the ring you wear did you steal that too?"

She looked down at her right hand, where her Claddagh was worn. She had forgotten it was there, for she never took it off since it was given to her at 13. "I promise you my Lord, I did not steal it I crafted it myself. As for my ring, it was passed down my bloodline to me." She knew that Roose Bolton was a dangerous man, and was not easily pleased.

She was sure that he would send her back with his son, because he probably didn't believe a word she said. For all he knew she was a peasant, and Lords did not have time to deal with peasants. "How old are you?" His gaze never faltered, which was quite intimidating.

"Twenty, my Lord." Roose nodded his head as if in approval. Ramsey stared at the girl next to him in a bit of shock. _There is no way she is twenty. She is too small to be twenty, she must be lying. There is also no way that she is a virgin by that age. She must have bedded some young lord by now. It doesn't matter who's she has bedded before me, she is mine now._

Roose looked at his son who was deep in thought. He was trying to show him how to properly get simple answers from people, while still instilling power over them. Of course, Ramsey was not paying attention and was too busy staring/glaring at the girl before him. "What is your name?"

"It is Shannon Greenwood, my Lord."

"Do you know who I am?" His had a hint of amusement in anticipation of her answer.

"Yes, my Lord. You are Roose Bolton, head of House Bolton and Lord of Dreadfort."

"Good. Now don't forget it or your place, and I will allow you to work with the other maids. You shall make all of House Boltons garments and fabrics, and assist with any other duties that I deem necessary. There are serving quarters that you may stay in. Make one wrong move and I will have you flayed. Now Ramsey take her to the east end to the empty quarters." Lord Bolton turned on his heels and began to exit the room.

Her resemblance could be useful for playing games with the Starks, and that is the only reason he kept her alive. It was just an added bonus that she had some skills. He would have to have a discussion with his son to not harm her, too badly. He needed her looks intact.

Ramsey was not pleased that he couldn't take her back to the dungeon, but this made his game with her a bit more interesting. She turned to him with fear in her eyes, which she tried not to show, but Ramsey could see right through her. _This would be too easy._

"Come now pet, you should really get a bath. You got blood all over yourself, and looked like a dreadful mess in front of my father." Ramsey grabbed her hand harshly and pulled her alongside of him.

 _Well at least I am alive, but I feel like I have entered Dante's Inferno and am slowly and unknowingly descending down the seven layers of hell._ She followed Ramsey reluctantly down the hall to where she would be staying, for the time being.


	4. 4: You are MIne

**4: You are Mine**

Ramsay led Shannon down various corridors and staircases, to the point where she didn't know where she was. They stopped in a long hallway that was lined with five doors, or so. Shannon couldn't really tell because the hallway was nearly pitch black. The only source of light was the torch that Ramsey had picked up along the way. He led her to the last door. "This is where you will be staying. I believe there is another girl that will be staying with you. I don't know her name and I honestly don't care. You won't be staying here long." He looked down at her with a smirk, then turned toward the door and barged in.

He gripped her arm tightly while pulling her into the room. The room was small, dark, and cold. There were two beds, a small chest, and a chamber pot. _This looks like my old dorm room, but much smaller, and it looks like there is no bathtub. Great._

A figure rose from the right side of the room, as the pair entered. She was much taller than Shannon hitting most likely around 5'10, and very slender with matted chestnut locks. She couldn't have been more than 16. The girl bowed and cowered in Ramsay's direction. Ramsay shoved Shannon into the room, and turned to exit. Before he closed the door, he glared at Shannon and said "Don't even think about leaving this room, you won't get far. Oh, and one of the men will be by tomorrow to show you where you will be working."

The door shut, and Shannon let out a sigh of relief that she was finally away from Ramsay. She was in this dark hole in the wall, but she was away from him. The girl sat back down on the bed and looked at Shannon horrified. "What is your name?" Shannon said sweetly, trying to ignore the fact that the girl was gawking at her bloodied face and torn body.

"It is Sonia. Are you okay, do you need aid? What is your name? Did Lord Ramsey do this to you? He hurts a lot of people you should be cautious." The girl said in one fast breath.

Shannon put up her hand and made a slight smile. "I am fine, darlin'. All I need is a wet cloth, something to sew with, thread, and alcohol. My name is Shannon, thank you for asking."

Sonia got off the bed, and went into the hall. She returned a moment later, with a damp cloth in her hand, a bucket of water, and a bottle of liquid. "This is all I could find. We don't have access to any needles or thread. That is stuff you would find in the tailor's room, and no one is allowed there but the tailor. He died, so I don't know who will go there now."

"I suppose that would be me. I will have to finish the rest in the morning. Thank you Sonia." Shannon said as she grabbed the supplies from the young girl's hands. "I thought we weren't allowed out of the room?"

"We aren't allowed to leave in the evening after all the work is done, but one of the guards down here is a friend. He lets me leave for emergencies, but we are under no circumstance allowed to leave the hall till sunrise." Sonia watched as Shannon began washing away the blood from her face.

She quickly got up and walked over to her chest, and pulled out a plain beige nightgown. "Here you might want to change into this then." Sonia said as she placed it beside Shannon on the bed.

Shannon gave the girl a smile and nodded. She continued to wipe the blood, every now and then dipping the cloth into the bucket to wash away the blood. When her face was cleared from the blood she could feel that there was a gash on her forehead, but luckily her nose was not broken. It was not time to tackle cleaning off her chest. "Do you mind helping me take off my dress? I can't clean up all the way while wearing it."

Sonia nodded and jumped up to help Shannon. "So who lives down here? I assume we are down beneath the castle near the dungeons since there are no windows." Shannon asked as Sonia untied her laces.

"Well there is us now. The room across from us lives three other house maidens. The other three rooms are occupied by some of the guards. All of us down here have nowhere to live, no family to return to at the end of the night. So Lord Bolton allows us to live down here as long as we abide by his strict rules. Some of the guards down here are Ramsay's personal men." Sonia added as she finished helping Shannon undo her dress.

 _Great so I am away from him, but his personal guards are right near me. Wonderful._ Shannon sighed as she let her dress fall to the floor.

She took the alcohol and took a shot of it, then put some on the cloth. She barely winced at the stinging sensation of the alcohol hitting the open wounds. The process had happened all too often, when she was with her past boyfriend. Sonia stared at Shannon, and got off the bed and got closer. "You have something on your leg."

Shannon's eyes darted down to her thigh, where her tattoo was now visible because of her being naked. _Shit. Do they have tattoos in this world? I don't know I never pay that close of attention._ She looked back up at Sonia, "Oh it is just ink, nothing to worry about dear."

"Does it come out? Who put it there? Where did it come from? Where you born with it? What is that picture of?" Sonia was still a child and often acted like one in the way that she asked questions.

Shannon let out a small laugh as she put on the beige nightgown Sonia had given her. "It is just ink, and no it does not come out. It is called a dreamcatcher, which is something that makes all your bad dreams go away. Now you and I should probably get some sleep dear."

"I wish I had something like that. I have a lot of bad dreams. A lot of bad dreams about Lord Ramsey. I've heard things about him and seen things. Have you heard the things they say about him?" Sonia had a look of fear in her eyes.

Shannon patted the bed next to her. She never had any siblings to take care of, but always had a motherly nature. "I have heard. Let's not fret about that now. If you have trouble sleeping I can sing you a song till you fall asleep." Sonia nodded profusely.

Shannon laid down on the small bed with Sonia curled up on her like a small child, mind you she was much taller than Shannon so the sight was somewhat humorous. Shannon began to sing 'Once Upon a Dream' as she combed through Sonia's hair. Sonia soon fell asleep, and Shannon followed shortly with visions of her mother singing to her passing through her head.

The morning had come too quickly for Shannon's liking. She woke up to Sonia shaking her and telling her to get up quickly. There was a knock at the door, which Shannon didn't completely comprehend. Sonia stood up and waited for the door to open. "Is it really even morning?" Shannon stretched her arms up above her head. "I wouldn't fucking know because there are no windows down here."

Shannon was not a morning person in the slightest. She was a mixture of a bear and sloth in the morning. Incredibly slow, but irritable at the same time. Sonia grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. The began to open as she wiped her eyes and combed through her hair with her fingertips. The door opened to expose a man behind it. He was tall and broad, with ash blonde hair and a beard to match. He had scars on his hands and one on his cheek. "So you're the bloody wench Lord Ramsay was talking about? Maybe he will let me have a go with you later on." The man licked his lips.

"That won't be happening. She is mine, and I haven't even had the chance to break her in yet. But perhaps afterwards if she doesn't behave." A voice called down the hallway, and then Ramsay appeared in the door frame.

Ramsay dismissed the man, and Sonia from the room. He closed the door behind him as he entered. "You look like hell. You were supposed to be ready to go to work by now." Ramsay glared.

"How was I supposed to know? There are no damn windows down here so I don't even know what fu-" Shannon was stopped as Ramsay grabbed her arm tightly in one hand and her face in his other hand.

His grasp was tight and pushed on the bruise that was on her cheek already. "What did I tell you yesterday about unlady like words being used?" He brought her face close to his so that their noses were touching. "Glad to see that your nose wasn't broken. It'd be a shame if you lost that pretty face of yours, because that's the only reason I don't flay you for that kind of attitude right now."

He let go of her and pushed her back from him. "Now get ready. I brought you this to wear." Ramsay said as he threw a grey dress at her.

Shannon caught the dress, and just continued to stare at Ramsay waiting for him to leave. _I really don't want him to see my tattoo, because then that just starts something else and I do not feel like dealing with that. Also, I just don't want him seeing me naked! Maybe if I ask him nicely he will leave. Who am I kidding. This bastard listens to no one._ She sighed to herself, but thought she might as well give it a shot. "My Lord, do you mind waiting for me out in the hall while I get dressed?"

Ramsey closed his eyes and gave a tiny smirk. _Normally, I wouldn't. But I'd like to keep this one on her toes. The game has just begun, and I plan on having a lot of fun with this one._ He turned toward the door to Shannon's surprise. "You only have five minutes. If you are not ready in that amount of time, then I will come in a dress you myself." He gave a devilish grin as he slammed the door shut.

Shannon quickly grabbed the dress and changed into it. She ran over to Sonia's chest to see if she could find a mirror, to make sure she looked decent. She found a plain hand mirror deep within the chest. _I feel bad looking through her stuff but I don't have anything. All I have is that stupid candle and the knife, which I am pretty sure Ramsey or one of his men confiscated. Holy hell, what is wrong with my hair. Ugh, and I have no makeup on. Shit I have to hurry!_

Her dark brunette hair was matted and all over the place. She quickly found a brush in the chest and began combing it rapidly. Her dark locks became silky and flattened on top of her head. She had always liked her hair color, it had gone with her olive skin tone well and made her eyes pop. She dug some more through the chest, and found some jars and brushes. _Well I wasn't expecting MAC or anything, but we shall see how this goes. Okay I hope this jar is lipstick. Smells like something that would be lipstick. Hopefully I don't die from it. Ooo what's this little black jar. Maybe some make-shift eyeliner. It'll do. These are things the show does not show you._

She dipped one brush in the 'lipstick cream'. It was a dark rose color, so it gave some life to her face. She picked up a separate brush and dipped it into the black jar and made a slight winged eye look. This was as good as she was going to get. She looked proudly into the mirror, that she had somewhat figured out makeup from this era and not done too shabby of a job at it. She then examined the dress that Ramsay gave her. It wasn't anything glamourous, but it was nice. It was an A-line dress, which Shannon hated but she figured she at least had something to wear.

Just as Shannon finished packing the makeup and mirror into the chest, the door opened. She quickly rose to her feet before him, and stared at him. _He isn't at all what the books described him to be and he is even better looking than Iwan Rheon. I actually half expected him to be Iwan Rheon, but that would be stupid because Iwan is an actor from where I live. Why do all sociopaths have to be attractive? Is it some cruel joke from God or a sly tactic from the devil?_ Shannon made a slight giggle to herself.

She didn't even think Ramsay had heard her, but he did. He got close to her, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her in closely to him. Shannon's heart began to race; it was 75% fear but 25% arousal. This was the first time that she had really looked at him closely and been aroused by him. He was quite a bit taller than her, probably standing at 5'10. His dark locks were almost black, and his jawline was strong a rigid. He was overly muscular but she could tell he had definition in his arms through his shirt. The best part of him was his eyes, they were so light they were practically gray. They were so clear that they appeared to be looking through her soul. Her eyes met his and she thought of all the people he has probably watched die. She could almost see it; the flaying, the stabbing, the torture, and the hunt. He gave her a crooked smile. "What were you laughing at?"

"Nothing my Lord." She said in almost a whisper.

She couldn't stop staring at him. He pulled her tighter with his hand tightly gripped around her hip. "I do not like being lied to." He growled and brought out a dagger from his side.

She jumped a bit at the tone of his voice, and when she caught a glimpse of the silver she squirmed in his grasp a bit. He was handsome, but she couldn't forget how deadly he was. _He is playing a game. Do not give in. He likes to watch pained expressions._

Ramsay held the blade in his left hand as his right continued to grip her flesh and keep her close. Not even a piece of paper could fit between the two of them. Ramsay took the tip of the knife and pushed it into her arm. She stood her ground and did not move. The two kept their eyes locked as Ramsay pushed the knife further into her arm, about to break skin. He liked this edge that she had to her, it aroused him. It also didn't help that she was smaller and pushed up onto his groin. _Her eyes were green yesterday, and now they hold a bluer tone to them. They are a nice color. Maybe once I'm through with her I will make sure to remove her eyes so the dogs don't eat them._

The dagger had pierced the skin and was digging into her flesh. She gave out a small whimper, "I was laughing at myself my Lord. Not you. I was laughing at something Sonia had told me last night."

Ramsay didn't believe her but he let her go, because he had other business to take care of. "Next time I ask a question I want an immediate response." He growled as he watched her grab her arm and wipe away the dripping blood. "Now let's go."

Shannon quickly grabbed her old torn green dress. Ramsay ripped it right out of her hands. "What do you think you are doing with this?"

"I was planning on fixing it today while I was working."

Ramsay laughed. "No you stupid girl. This dress will be burned, it is all dirty and covered with filth." He grabbed her wrist tightly. "You only work on what my father or I tell you to. You only do what I tell you to."

With that being said he pulled Shannon out of the bedroom door and up the stair to where she would be working. The tailoring room was in one of the high towers of Dreadfort. Ramsay pushed her into the room. The room was bigger than her bedroom, and it had a window which she was thankful for. The walls were covered with furs and hides from the floor to the ceiling. "Begin with the pile over there, and don't even _think_ of leaving. You are mine."


	5. 5: My Way Home

**5: My Way Home**

After Ramsay left Shannon just wandered the room, looking through all of the fabrics and all of the clothes she had to work on. Many of the clothes were mild tears, some were stained with blood, and others were just torn to pieces. Shannon sighed as she sat on the window sill. _At least I can see the sun. Well I should really say the sky because there is no sun out. It kind of reminds me of Washington, with the over casted skies._ She then turned to face the work that needed to be done.

She sighed. "I guess it is better than nothing. I could be stuck in the dungeon. I kind of feel like Rapunzel locked away in the tower, but my hair is not blonde or that long." Shannon thought back to all the fairy tales that were told to young children.

It made her think of her mother, and how she would read her those stories. Another memory of her mother drifted back into her head. It was more like a dream than a memory. Most of the memories she had, she had believed to be false. She closed her eyes and rested her head back onto the stone window frame. _My mother was sitting on her stool in her studio. She was chewing a piece of bubble gum while sewing. I was sitting there clapping my hands as something flew through the air. Most likely a bird or something. But it wasn't…it was a piece of fabric. Is it real? Is this a real memory? My mom is now looking at me, smiling her beautiful white smile. She picks me up and is showing me something…I don't know what it is though._ Shannon's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. She quickly got up and rushed to the door.

She didn't know that a pair of eyes had been watching her. Ramsay had been in the courtyard going to attend to some business with one of the prisoners and then he had to go meet with his father. He had turned around to address one of his personal men, when she caught his eye up in the window. She had just been gazing up at the sky, and then she shut her eyes. She looked peaceful and calm, a state that Ramsay had not seen her in yet. Shannon was different looking than the other Northern women and he liked different. She was also the only one to stare into his eyes for that long, even Myranda didn't stare that long. The thought of that was enough to arouse him. He watched her pop up off the window sill and vanish into the room. He could feel his sexual frustration building, and he wanted to take it out on her. So huffed, and decided that Myranda or Tansy should do for now.

Shannon opened the door and saw Sonia. Sonia looked worried as she came into the room with food in her hands. "I cannot stay long. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry that I left you with him. He scares me. I brought you food though, I figured you hadn't eaten for a while and that you must be starving. All I could grab is some bread, cheese, and water. I hope it's okay." The young girl spewed out the words like word vomit.

Shannon laughed and took the food and placed it on an empty table. She pulled Sonia into a quick hug. "Thank you darlin'. That was so sweet and brave of you. Do not fret I was fine this morning. Now you must be off before you get in trouble." Shannon smiled up at the girl as she closed the door behind her.

"Now time to eat and get some work done." She said as she clapped her hands together.

Hours had passed and the piles were still high. Shannon sighed in frustration. She continued to sew the shirt in her hand, and accidentally pricked her finger with the needle dropping it to the floor. The needle fell through the floor boards. "Shit!" Shannon said as she bent down looking through the crack trying to find it.

She sighed as she sat back in the chair. "Now what am I going to use. The only gave me one flipping needle." She began twirling her finger around her hair, while mumbling to herself.

A piece of thread began to shake and began to unravel into the air. Shannon saw the thread out of the corner of her eye and dropped her jaw, along with her hand. When her hand stopped moving, the thread fell limp again. She looked down at her hands, flipping them over as if she was looking for something on them. She stared at the spool of thread and at her hands again. "What the hell is going on here?" She said out loud.

She thought back to what she was doing when the incident occurred and remembered she was twirling her fingers. She started twirling them again toward the thread and it started moving again. She made a swift motion to her right and the thread moved in the same motion. If her hand moved, the thread moved. She was in complete awe of what was going on. _This can't be real. I twirl my fingers all the time and this has never happened before! It just like the ropes and dad, and mom in the studio…_ Her thoughts trailed off.

She dropped her hands again and walked toward the window. "What is happening to me? Why now? Why now when I have no one?" She looked up in the sky watching the birds fly above. "I guess even if I was home, there still wouldn't be anyone to help. You both are gone, and I was left alone. But why here? I didn't think it was real. None of this was supposed to be real. I have nothing to help me, I have no books. All I have is that stupid candle that came with me."

Her eyes opened wide. _That candle may be stupid and ugly, but it the only thing magical that I have. Hopefully it can help me…..hopefully I can get it back from Ramsay. He doesn't have any need for it, it should be no problem asking for it back._ She sighed. _Nothing is easy when it comes to Ramsay. I'm probably better off selling my soul than getting something from Ramsay Snow._

For the rest of the day Shannon played with this new found power, and found that she no longer needed the needle. This way was much faster and more fun. She messed up every now and then, but she fixed it quickly. She was giggling to herself as she continued to sew. This was a great escape from the realization that she was in Dreadfort. Something that she had not believed in 48 hours ago, was now something that was her saving grace from this place. "This isn't exactly the most extraordinary power, but it will keep me mentally sane and help me get my work done in this place."

She had finished her last piece for the day and decided to retire to the window sill. She still had some left over bread from earlier. So she sat in the window sill and watched the grey skies move. The sight was so calming that it caused her to fall asleep.

Ramsey had, had a long day of killing and fucking. It was now to retrieve his newest toy from the tower. He knocked on the door and he heard no movement. He knocked again, but still no sound. He could feel the anger boiling inside of him. _I swear to the gods that if she ran away, that I will find her a flay her alive. And I will flay every man, woman, and child that let her pass them._ He gritted his teeth as he pushed through the door.

He saw he sitting on the window sill with her legs curled up on it. She was in a deep sleep. Ramsay stared at her soft skin and how it glowed in the light. He was still reeling from her not answering the door, though, so he didn't care how beautiful she looked at the moment. He went over to her and grabbed her. Her eyes opened quickly in a panic. "Stand up." Ramsay demanded.

Shannon couldn't quite register what was going on, but before she could even stand up on her own Ramsay had hoisted her up on the window sill. She stood on the ledge, with her back facing the room. Ramsay climbed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Take another step." He growled.

She did as he commanded. She had no clue what was going on, but she was terrified. "My Lord I don't like heights."

"Good. I could let you go right now and you would fall to your death. You see those pikes down there? I had them put there in case you tried to jump today." Ramsay's breathe was hot on Shannon's next. "Next time I knock on the door, you answer."

She nodded her head. Ramsay took off his shirt and threw it at Shannon. "I need you to fix the shirt. It ripped while I was hunting today."

"Okay, my Lord. I will finish it tomorrow." Shannon placed the shirt on the table, attempting to not look in Ramsay's direction.

"You will do it now. Remember girl, you do as I say." He growled.

Shannon picked up the shirt and began cleaning up the shirt. She first had to remove the blood stains and then she could work on sewing it. The blood came out easily because it was still fresh. She started to panic that she didn't have her needle, and she surely couldn't just sew it magically in front of Ramsay. Ramsay made a coughing noise to try and get Shannon's attention, but she didn't divert her gaze from the shirt. "Have you never seen a man without a shirt before?" Ramsay said as he rose from the chair he was sitting on in the corner.

Shannon began to stutter. "Well…I have but I haven't..I.."

She hated when Ramsay was close to her because it made her uncomfortable. "So you lied to me? You have not laid with another man?" Ramsay grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I never said that." She whispered.

"What was that? Oh that's right you never answered the question. Well let's find out shall we." Ramsay grabbed her and pushed her against the door.

His lips on her caught her by surprise, and she didn't know what to do. She had kissed before but not like this. He grabbed onto her thighs and squeezed them tightly, while lifting them so that she had to wrap around him. She bit his lip as a reaction to him squeezing her thighs. Her biting made a bit of blood escape his lips and she could taste the copper. Ramsay's erection grew from the bite. He hadn't expected that from her and it made him wild. He wanted to take her right now, and he would take her right now. Shannon was his.

A loud knocking noise interrupted them. Ramsay ignored it at first and continued to make his way up her skirt. The knocking only continued though, and he became more irritated. He let Shannon down, but wrapped his hand around her neck to keep her in place. "This better be fucking important."

"My Lord it is something with one of the prisoners. They can't seem to find him." A male voice called out.

"That can fucking wait! I am busy." Ramsey yelled.

"I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important my Lord. They couldn't find him, and the other guards wanted to go to your father but I told them to wait until I got you." The man responded.

Ramsay let out a low growl. He didn't need his father's help. He wanted to prove to him that he could be the feared Lord of Dreadfort one day, and that occasionally meant handling matters of importance instead of fucking. Ramsay let go of Shannon's throat, and opened the door. He looked back at her and said, "Go to your room. If I find out you wandered, I will not delay entering you."

Shannon watched as Ramsay left. She wasn't completely sure what was going on in her head right now, and she still felt like she was in a daze from what happened. Suddenly Sonia appeared in the doorway. "Are you alright Shannon? I saw him about to push you from the window and I got worried."

"I am fine Sonia, let's just go downstairs and get ready for bed." She said as she rubbed her throat and walked with Sonia to their room.

When they got to their room, Shannon noticed something was sitting on her bed. She got closer and realized that it was her candle. It still had a bit of her blood on it. There was also a note that came with it. It read: _I believe this belongs to you._

"Ooo I know who's handwriting that is, it is one of the guards. He was one of the men that brought you in." Sonia said as she snuck a peak of the note from over Shannon's shoulder.

"Oh, and how do you know?" Shannon inquired.

"Well he is the only one that writes really. I use to watch him write from time to time. His name is Will." Sonia smiled.

"Well that was nice of him. Is he the nice guard that lives down here?" Shannon asked and Sonia nodded in reply.

"He is the only nice one, all the rest are mean and evil." Sonia added.

Shannon changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. She held the candle and smiled. _I have a piece of home with me now. Maybe this can help me get home._


	6. 6: Inscription

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time out to review my story. It is greatly appreciated! Also, sorry if this isn't the most exciting chapter, it is leading up to better things to come. So enjoy and thank you everyone! P.S. I should have one or two more chapters up tonight.**

 **6: Inscription**

Sonia jumped on Shannon to wake her up. She knew this was the only way to wake her up because Shannon slept like a boulder. Shannon groggily woke up and looked at Sonia with her eyes half open. "Why am I awake?" Shannon yawned.

"Because we have to get to work. You have to be ready today or Lord Snow will be mad." Sonia replied.

Sonia was a morning person, which is why they most likely put her in the kitchens. She had no problem waking up early and cooking breakfast for the household. Shannon glared at the perky child as she struggled to get out of bed. "Here just sit, let me do your hair this morning. It looks….interesting." Sonia said while grabbing the hairbrush.

Shannon just nodded and dozed off as Sonia brushed her hair. Sonia smacked Shannon awake with the handheld mirror, and motioned for her to take a look. The mirror reflected an image of Shannon with her dark brown locks in a half do. Two braids started in the front and met together in the back and the rest of her hair was left straight down. Shannon gave a groggy thumbs up, and decided to finally get off the bed and change. She caught herself every now and then removing her imaginary bra and underwear and cursed at herself when she realized that those didn't really exist. Everyone pretty much went commando in this world.

She was too tired to care that Sonia was examining her thigh tattoo again and turned her back toward her. "You have more of those markings?! Are you sure it is not a strange disease? Were you branded by a man? What does the one say? The one on your….um…behind?" Sonia was shocked at first but then started to giggle.

Shannon quickly awoke out of her zombie state, and rushed her hands to her backside. She had completely forgotten that she had two on her back; one on her shoulder blades which were small angel wings and a shamrock on her butt that read 'Fuck Off'. "Well..." Shannon laughed nervously, "They aren't branding and no they aren't a disease. And it is best not to worry what that says. So anyway, can you pass me some of your makeup stuff?"

She quickly changed into the gunmetal colored dress that Ramsay had given her yesterday. As she was finishing putting on the lipstick a knock came at the door. Both of them quickly put on their shoes, and answered the door. There stood Ramsay and a taller man with longer black hair. Ramsay came through the doorway toward Shannon. He grabbed her hair in his hand and twirled it around. "I like your hair like this, you should wear it like this more often." He said as he dropped her hair out of his hand.

"Now anyway, before I get started as to why I was here, what was all that jabbering I just heard about?" Ramsay inquired.

"It was nothing my Lord." Ramsay glared at Shannon as she spoke, she quickly shut up because she knew how much he hated liars.

"You know I do not tolerate lying." Ramsay went to take a step toward Shannon, but the taller girl stepped in.

"M'lord like Shannon said it was really nothing. It was simply me trying to wake her up and get her ready for the day. She sleeps like a rock, and is a bear when she awakens. So it is a struggle, and I became frustrated." Sonia spat out.

Ramsay could tell the girl was lying, but he thought it was interesting how Shannon had made a friend so quickly, and one that was so protective over her. He could use that later on. "Well next time keep it down. Anyway, I came here to tell you…" He said while glancing at Shannon. "That I will be going away on business for my father. So, since I will not be here and I don't want you to be lonely without my presence." He gave her a slight wink. "I will be having one of my personal men guard you till I return."

He motioned to the man behind him. Before leaving Ramsay walked over to Shannon and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Shannon said at him with such a confused look. _Why is he being sweet? In a really creepy psychopathic way?_ She wondered.

Ramsay smirked as he turned his back toward her. _I will make her mine when I come back._

Ramsay walked out of the room and down to the stables to get his horse. His best men were waiting for him there, so that they could be off for their journey. His father didn't let him handle business often, and when he did it was usually to capture someone who owed them money or his father just didn't like and "teach" them a lesson.

As he was entering the stables, he passed by the kennel master's daughter who hid behind a wooden column looking at Ramsay with longing eyes. Myranda, was her name, and she longed for Ramsay. Sure he would bed her every now and then, but she wanted him to be hers, and only hers. She looked back to where he came from, the private servers' quarters. _He has an odd fascination with that new girl. Ramsay is mine, not hers. I will not let her take him away from me._ Myranda's mind was filled of dark thoughts of Shannon.

Meanwhile, Shannon just stared at the guard before her. Sonia was blushing profusely and couldn't meet his gaze. Shannon could feel the sexual tension and coughed awkwardly. "You know that you do not have to escort me? I can go by myself if you'd wish to escort Sonia instead."

The guard broke his gaze from Sonia and squinted at Shannon. "No, that is not happening. I was told to escort you everywhere and not let you out of my sights, and you are not to do anything without my permission. Lord Snow would have my head if I did not follow orders."

Shannon shrugged and grabbed her candle off the floor. "Do you mind if I take my candle? Or will Lord Snow be mad?" Shannon said mockingly.

She didn't need a babysitter. "Shannon don't get mad at him; he is just doing his job." Sonia rebutted in the guard's defense.

Shannon just rolled her eyes. She didn't mean to be mean to the guard, she was just irked by the situation. She hated being hovered over like a small child. Yes, she was small but a child no more. The guard motioned for Shannon to exit the room, and she did so. The pair began walking up toward her work room. "So I assume you are Will?" Shannon inquired while glancing over at him quickly.

The man grunted a yes in reply. They walked in silence for the rest of the way until they got to the room. Will entered the room with her and chose to sit in the corner of the room. Shannon turned to him and sighed, "Look I am sorry I was a bit snappy a bit ago, I just don't like being babysat. I won't leave this room till you come get me. I know your life is at stake, and the girl I live with, whom I have grown quite fond of rather quickly, is smitten with you so I wouldn't endanger her happiness. Also, I would rather not get flayed by Ramsay, because let's be honest I'm in a dress so I wouldn't get very far. So you can go and I will sit here and do my work like a good little girl."

"I accept your apology. I won't sit in here and bother you, but I will remain out in the hall." Will stated as he walked out of the door.

Shannon breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank the Lord, that Ramsay gave me the nice guard. Why did he give me the nice guard? Ugh, why do I try to figure him out? I know he is up to something. He thinks he can play the game, well so can I. I just have to wait for the right time._

Shannon began working on the new pile that was to be done today. It was the same mess of stuff like yesterday; torn and bloodied clothes. Apparently the Bolton household didn't know how to properly take care of clothing. Shannon wished there was a way to make the clothes more durable. It was at that moment that she thought about the book that she had left at home. She wished she could have taken the book instead of the candle. She walked over to the candle and inspected it in her hands. It was a normal looking cream colored candle.

As she continued to play with the candle in her hands, she took notice of something very strange. The wick was unburnt. "I know I lit this, so it should be black at the tip." Shannon said as she rose her eyebrows.

As she was feeling the wick, she also ran her hands over the top rim. She ran it over slower this time to get a better feel. There were grooves, and it felt like lettering. Unfortunately, she couldn't make out the letters. _I need like a dyed liquid to put in the grooves to make it more visible._

She searched the room for such an ingredient, but came up empty handed. _I suppose the only thing I could use is blood. Now where did that needle go._

Shannon crawled across the floor looking through cracks for the needle. Finally, she came upon a shiny object in between the floor boards. She concentrated hard enough and was able to levitate the needle out from underneath the floor boards. "Wow this shit comes in handy!" She said in excitement, but quickly covered her mouth.

She didn't want to alarm Will. She pricked her finger but soon realized that, that would not acquire the amount of blood she needed. So, she took the needle again and jab her wrist toward one of her veins. She let out a tiny cry from the pain. A small trickle came from her wrist and she let it drip onto the rim of the candle until all the grooves were filled. She quickly grabbed a piece of cloth in order to stop the bleeding and cover the minor hole.

Once, the blood had settled into the grooves she grabbed the candle. There were now visible letters, a phrase appeared. " **Eiridh tonn air uisge balbh**. What the fuck does that mean? Did I even say it right? Ugh, how is this supposed to help when I don't even know what I just said!" She asked quietly in frustration, while shaking her fist.

While Shannon was complaining, the blood began to seep into the candle and it was gone. Shannon's eyes got wide, and she noticed that something ese was appearing on the side of the candle. _Water and moonlight. Burn a flame like once before._ "What the hell does that mean?" Shannon was beyond frustrated.

The two sentences disappeared in moments, and she placed the candle on the window sill. Shannon went back to completing her work, but when she tried to use her magic to continue working on the clothes nothing would work. She grew frustrated after several minutes and decided to just continue on her day's work by hand. Occasionally she would glance over at the candle, as if she was expecting something to happen. Nothing did though, and the words that had appeared on the candle plagued her for the rest of the day.

Finally, the day had come to an end, and Will had opened the door to collect Shannon. Shannon grabbed her candle and walked with Will down to kitchen area. She gave Will a confusing look as to why they were there. "You haven't eaten yet, and Lord Snow would be angry if I starved you. Also, I usually escort Sonia back to her room." Will just stared straight ahead into the kitchen.

He wasn't one to show much emotion, but Shannon could tell her cared for Sonia. Sonia came out shortly with a basket of food in her hand, and a smile on her face. "Look I brought you some dinner tonight! I brought you some too Will, please join us in the room!" Sonia beamed at him.

"I cannot. It is not my place, but it was very kind of you." He let a small and quick smile escape from his lips.

Sonia looked down at the ground, but not for long because she didn't want anyone to notice her disappointment. The trio travelled back down to the corridors where their rooms were. Sonia went inside first, but before Will could leave Shannon grabbed him by the arm. "It would mean a lot to Sonia if you stayed."

"It would be frowned upon." Will stated bluntly.

"We are no ladies Will. Just two house maidens, one of whom has taken quite a liking to you. Please, you can keep a better eye on me this way. I will be sure to tell Ramsay how you never left my side. He would most likely appreciate that since he is oh so worried about me plotting my grand escape. Please, you have been nice to me and returned my property. Let me repay you by having you join us for dinner, and enjoying our company." Shannon pleaded with her big green eyes.

Will let out a small chuckle. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Make sure to tell Lord Snow how well I have taken care of you though, I like being on his good side."

Shannon nodded profusely and ushered him inside, closing the door behind them both. Sonia beamed once again when she took notice of the man in their room. She began removing all the food from her basket, and placing it on the chest similar to a buffet. The trio talked about their day, mostly it was Sonia talking since she heard so much gossip from the kitchen staff. Will was well mannered toward her and lightened up around her. Her childish ways seemed to crack his hard exterior. Both of them had also been drinking some ale that Sonia had hidden away.

Shannon was having a great time conversing with the pair, but the inscription from earlier still plagued her. She had to figure out a way to get out of there, and a body of water. She knew there a body of water near Dreadfort, from what was shown in the show and depicted in the books. An idea suddenly popped into her head. "So I had a quick question." Shannon inquired.

Will and Sonia turned toward Shannon. "Where would a person take a bath around her? You see I haven't had one since I have been here, and I don't want to start to smell." Shannon said.

"You'll be fine for a couple more days." Will stated.

"Well, I do not know about that. I cleaned these wounds but haven't been able to have a proper bath to clean them all the way. I do not want them to get infected and smelly, because what if Lord Bolton comes by to have me fix something and I am all smelly from my wounds. Due to not having a proper bath. Well then that would get back to Lord Snow…." Shannon at this point was just rambling.

"The servants all bathe near a small lake that feeds into the river. I can take you there tomorrow morning, before we must be off to work. That is, if Will would allow it." Sonia pipped in.

Both the girls stared at Will waiting for a reply. He let out a heavy sigh. "That is fine, but I will be accompanying you."

Shannon gave a small smile and nodded. She did indeed begin to smell and want to clean her wounds, but she also wanted to find out how to get to the lake near Dreadfort so she could venture there tomorrow night.

The next morning, Sonia had to wake Shannon as usual. Sonia grabbed Shannon's shoulder and began to shake her awake. "Come on! You must get up; we must go now before anyone else gets down there." Sonia continued to shake Shannon awake.

Shannon eventually awoke from her slumber and swatted Sonia away. Shannon changed into her same dress as the previous days. Will came into the room, with a scarf in his hands. He threw it at Shannon. It hit her in the face and fell to the ground. She just stared at the piece of fabric for a couple minutes. "Wrap yourself in it, and shield your face. You are not supposed to exit these walls. So you must not be seen, or I will surely lose my head. I am going out on a limb for you here, so do not fuck it up." Will explained.

Sonia grabbed the scarf off the ground and began wrapping it around Shannon's head. She was thankful, because she was way too tired to accomplish that herself. Sonia pulled out two simple cloaks from her chest; one charcoal and the other was a beige color. Sonia wrapped herself in the beige and handed Shannon the charcoal cloak. "Wear this it will help shield you from the Northern weather. Winter isn't here yet, but it still is not as warm outside as the South." Sonia stated.

Shannon strapped the cloak on, and looked toward Will and Sonia. They both nodded in approval. You could barely make out who Shannon was underneath all of the fabric. The trio then made their way out of the castle, being sure to avoid corridors with people in them. Finally, they made it outside. Shannon took a deep breath in. She loved the outdoors, and even though her work room had a window it wasn't the same as being outside the castle walls.

Sonia led the way to where the servants usually bathed. It wasn't too terribly far of a walk, and Shannon was making mental notes of how to get there. They finally reached the lake, it was a deep blue surrounded by thick bushes and trees. Dreadfort could be a scary place to live, but having a lake this made it all better. The scene calmed Shannon's mind, and everything that had happened the last few days seemed to disappear. Shannon's brief moments of clarity were interrupted by Sonia and Will's chatter. "I'll stand over here, behind the tree. Hurry though, you should not be out for very long or word will get around." Will stated.

Sonia and Shannon nodded. Once he had gone out of sight the girls began to undress. "Now, the lake might be a bit cold since summer is ending. SO we must be quick, we wouldn't want to catch a cold." Sonia explained as she walked into the blue waters.

Shannon could see her shiver, and expected the worst when she entered the lake. Before entering she quickly took off her ring, so that it wouldn't get lost in the waters. Shannon prepared herself for the frigid waters, but when she entered the water was at a nice temperature. "Sonia what are you talking about? The waters are fine!" Shannon laughed as she ran in and dove head first.

While she was under water, images of her childhood flooded her mind like never before. Images of her swimming and having fun in the water, spending hours in the lake near her house, and playing with the water in her hands. The water had seemed to move at her touch. She was used to having brief memories, but none ever so vivid before. She rose from the surface and saw Sonia tilting her head at her. "You are out of your mind! This water is so cold right now, and you just dive in like you are a fish." Sonia said with a laugh.

"The water feels fine; I do not know how to explain it or why. I use to swim a lot as a child. I suppose I was just born for the water." Shannon beamed as she sunk into the water to clean herself off.

"Okay. Well just hurry up I am freezing and you heard what Will, we should not be gone long." Sonia said as she began making her way to the shore.

Shannon took one last dive underneath the water, before going to the shore. Sonia was almost completely dressed by the time Shannon got back to the embankment. Shannon attempted to "Your wounds have healed up very well, and quickly too." Sonia remarked after glancing at Shannon's bare chest.

Shannon was embarrassed and attempted to cover her breast, but she glanced down and noticed that the wounds that Ramsay had inflicted on her were almost completely gone. _That is weird, they were still there this morning. Maybe they just needed to be cleaned is all._ "I guess I am just a fast healer." She just shrugged it off, and continued to get dressed.

Once both the girls were dressed they made their way to where Will was stationed. Sonia traipsed along in front of Shannon, while she slowly followed. Something called to her and forced her to turn around at the lake. The waters were still, and there was no breeze at the moment. _I must be going mad._ She thought to herself, and continued following Sonia. _I sure hope I am not, but we shall see tonight._


	7. 7: Don't Spells Rhyme

p style="text-align: center;"strong style="text-align: center;"7: Don't Spells Rhyme/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Work had been uneventful. There were no new clothes to work on, mostly because Ramsay. It seemed that most of the clothes were torn or dirty because of Ramsay and his men. So since they were gone there was not much work to be done. Shannon quickly grew bored and began rummaging through the fabric in the room. There was a beautiful navy fabric that she found. emIt is such a plain fabric, that no one should miss it. I might as well make myself something, while I'm bored. What could be the harm in that? I'll just keep it a secret. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shannon knew her measurements pretty well, so crafting the dress would not be incredibly difficult. She tried to use her small amount of magic to assist her, but it wasn't working. She sat there in frustration, but decided that she would just have to do it by hand. Roughly four hours later, she had the bottom half of the dress done when she heard a knock at the door. In a panic she shoved the fabric underneath the desk she worked at. "Come in." She called out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sonia entered the room, with some fruit in her hands. Shannon smiled at Sonia, and was thankful that she had brought her some food. "Oh good it is just you! I thought it was someone else." Shannon felt relieved./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, Lord Snow will most likely not return for a few more days. That is what I heard at least." Sonia stretched her hand out to give Shannon, the apples she had brought her. "I have a favor to ask of you. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is it Sonia?" Shannon asked as she bit into the apple./p  
p class="MsoNormal""There is a woman who works in the kitchen with me, she is a very sweet woman. She is due to have a babe soon, and I would like to make them a blanket for the winter. I cannot sew though." Sonia stated. "She is a very sweet woman, and her husband is a great man too. It would mean so much to them, and me. I will pay you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Of course I will! No need to pay me! Look at what I started making today, because I was bored." Shannon grabbed the bottom half of the dress she was working on and showed it to Sonia./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shannon you could get in trouble for this, and please take my payment." Sonia sounded worried./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No I will not accept money. The Boltons have too much fabric here, and I bet you Lord Bolton would not even notice if a few things of fabric went missing. What the Boltons do not know cannot hurt them. I must simply continue on doing my work, and I will do my side projects in secret." Shannon smiled at Sonia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She knew what she was doing could get her in a lot of trouble, but she at this point did not care. If she was not able to find a way home yet she might as well start making the best of her time. "Now what is the babe to be? A boy or a girl?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh she has no clue yet. They are thinking a boy." Sonia replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal""If you can, bring her to me tomorrow. My grandmother had taught me an old wives trick on how to determine what the baby is to be." Shannon remembered her paternal grandmother showing her how to determine the sex of the baby and babies to come with a pendant./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Of course! I will bring her tomorrow. There is much work to do in the kitchen today. So I actually must be off!" Sonia gave Shannon a small hug and ran out the door./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Shannon smiled to herself. It felt nice to have a friend in this place, where she felt so alone and sometimes afraid. She picked her dress back up and continued working on it for the rest of the day./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"The day had gone by fast and before she knew it, Shannon was back in her room with Sonia for the night. Sonia got up to blow out the candles that lit their room. Shannon laid down on the bed trying to devise a plan on how she would leave without Sonia knowing. emI will probably just wait until she falls asleep. She's a light sleeper though. Ah, who cares I might as well give it my best shot. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Both of the girls laid in the dark for quite some time until Sonia spoke up. "Shannon can you tell me a story tonight to help me go to sleep?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Of course, what do you want to hear?" She questioned./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shannon was thankful that her friends had gotten her all the Game of Thrones books, and the one book about the history of the world. She used it in her benefit for times like this, so that she wouldn't give away where she was from. "Anything, just nothing too scary." Sonia said quietly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah lets the history of the Starks. Then Shall we. They are a nice family; no nightmares should occur from their history." Shannon began recounting all that she knew of the Starks history from what she had read in her books, and from what the internet pieced together./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After about fifteen to twenty minutes, Shannon could hear that Sonia's breathing had slowed down. She quietly got out of bed. She tried to find her shoes in the dark but soon gave up. She grabbed her cloak, candle, and needle that she had taken from her sewing room earlier. Thankfully the gods were on her side, because Sonia stayed asleep. Shannon quietly closed the door and let out a soft sigh of relief. She quickly hurried down the corridor barefoot, trying to get outside as fast as possible./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The corridors were empty, and she was thankful. She turned one corner, and swore she saw a shadow made out by the flicker of a candle. Her heart was racing, and she turned around to find that no one was there. Little did she know that someone was there. Myranda was lurking in the shadows. She had been coming back from the kennels when she saw a cloaked figure emerge from the halls where the other servants stayed. Myranda decided to follow her at a distance, and not reveal herself yet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shannon finally made it outside and was relieved, but knew she couldn't slow down now. She couldn't stay near the castle walls for long or a guard would surely see her. She ran to the lake, every now and then looking behind her to make sure she was not followed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Myranda watched Shannon run into the forest from the doorway, where she had just exited. She debated on going after her, but decided not to. emIt is not the right time to kill her yet. Maybe another night. /emMyranda smirked at herself and crept back into the castle./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The lake finally came into view, and Shannon slowed down to a walk. Her feet were dirty and scraped up from running barefoot, but she did not mind. She had often times run without shoes on with her father. She reached the embankment and placed the candle on the ground, and threw off her cloak. She took a moment and admired the scene before her. The night sky made the lake appear black, and the lake reflected off the stars and the blood red moon. The sight was eerie, yet magnificent. Shannon shook her head, and focused back on the task at hand. emOkay well now how do I light this candle? There aren't any matches or lighters around. Sooo…looks like I have to do the old two stick trick. I've seen it done in movies a ton of times. Hopefully I can make it work./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shannon was able to find a few sticks and some dry leaves, to act as kindling, by the grace of the moonlight. She sat there for five minutes before anything started to happen. She almost jumped for joy when she saw an ember, but remembered she had to be quiet. "Thanks Bear Grylls, you are the real MVP." She whispered while pointing up at the sky./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The ember soon turned into a flame, and Shannon was able to light the wick. The flame went out all of a sudden, before she could do anything else. "What the hell? There isn't even a breeze. This is so creepy. Maybe I should just go back inside." She thought out loud./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The grooves on the candle that she had filled before with her blood, once again filled with a red substance. "Okay now this just got even creepier."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She just sat there for a moment, not wanting to say the words in fear that something awful would happen. Curiosity and desperation got the best of Shannon, and she read the words out loud. "Eiridh tonn air uisge balbh."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The red liquid, that could be assumed to be blood, evaporated. The wick had disintegrated into nothing, and the candle now had a large crack in it. Shannon picked up the candle and stared at it in awe. She was so concentrated on the candle, that she did not notice that the still water, began to ripple out of nowhere. A figure began to form from the ripples. "A wave will rise on quiet water." A woman's voice rang out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shannon nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard it. A woman's figure made out of water walked toward her. She was trying to move away but something stopped her. "There is nothing to fear child. I do not come to harm you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where did you come from then? You literally came out of the water! I've seen all the horror movies, nothing good comes of this." Shannon's eyes grew wide as the figure grew closer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It had no face, no eyes, just an outline of a woman's body made of water. "You are the one who summoned me. That is my candle you hold in your hand." The voice responded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No this candle belonged to my mother. Shannon snapped back./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, your mother Emer Cassidy. She married your father Marc Greenwood. You are their only child Shannon Greenwood. You are my descendant. I am Norah Caiside. Your mother used to tell you stories about me and our kind when you were a child." The figure explained./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I have never heard of you before. I have no clue what is going on right now and to be honest I am a lil' freaked out." Shannon finally rose to her feet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She was so confused as to what was happening. She did not have any recollection of her mother ever saying anything about this supposed woman, and she had no clue what she meant by 'our kind'. "You have no recollection. You have sporadic memories of your parents, but you most times question if they are real or not. You don't remember your childhood, and don't remember anything before the age of 13." Shannon's eyes got wide, as the woman spoke./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was all true Shannon had, had some memories of her childhood but they were faint. The memories she had of her mother sewing and her father untying the knot were all faint, and she questioned if they were real most days. "How do you know that?" She asked as she took a step toward the figure against her better judgement./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I did not lie about who I am. I am here to help you. You are lost, not only in this world but in your life. There is a reason why the great spirits led you to me." The water woman stretched out her arm and pointed to Shannon's right hand. "Your ring. You must break the stone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shannon grabbed her hand protectively. "This was given to me on my 13supth/sup birthday. It is the one of the only things I have left of my mother."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sometimes we must make sacrifices in order to move forward. It is holding you back. It is holding your memories captive, and your power." Shannon took the ring off, and spun it around in her hand. "Your parents had it made for you to protect you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Protect me from what?" Shannon was growing upset./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She didn't understand anything that was going on. She kept staring at the ring in her hand with so many questions running through her head. "That unfortunately is a question for another time. I know you have many questions, but not all of them can be answered today. Someone will notice you are gone eventually."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then what can you tell me Norah?" Shannon knew what she said was right./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She didn't have much time and she knew Sonia would wake up soon, and in a panic probably alert Will. Norah motioned for Shannon to come closer to the water. "You come from a powerful and proud lineage of witches, on both sides of your family. Our kind is attuned with nature and the spirits that surround us. We were brought into this world to create balance and serve every life force. We obtain our energy from the four elements; fire, earth, air, and water." Norah explained./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why have I not been able to use magic before this then? Why now? Why was I brought here?" Shannon demanded to know./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Different realms hold different magical levels. The realm you are from holds little magic, and can only be accessed on certain times of the year. For example, Halloween which brought you here. I do not know why the great spirits of the universe brought you here. You are here for a reason though. Many people in our family have jumped realms, sometimes we stay there and other times we return home. The great spirits have a plan for us all." Norah looked toward the sky./p  
p class="MsoNormal""How do I get home?!" Shannon was growing anxious./p  
p class="MsoNormal""By using magic of course, but first you must break your bind." Norah motioned to the ring once more./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But if this has been binding my magic how did I use it earlier?" Shannon questioned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This world has a high level of magical power, so there are things that can be done here that could not be done in your realm. Such as the deceased offering minimal assistance/ Your parents have never abandoned you, their force is just stronger in this realm. You are not an air or earth witch my dear. You are like me. You were born under the blood moon, during the time of the water rotation." Norah raised her hands up toward the blood red moon./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So is that why when I took the ring off..." Shannon was cut off by Norah./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, but your full power cannot be released until the bound is broken." She explained./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shannon walked back to the embankment, and without hesitation this time, smashed the ring and the stone in it with a large rock. The ring and stone broke apart. Shannon waited and turned to Norah as if waiting for something to happen. "Don't fret child, not all magic is grand and spectacular like the modern movies. It will take time to return to you. Just summon and one of us will come."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who? And how? I have no candle now, and I don't have a spell book to reference." Shannon stated./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Norah gave a small chuckle. "The book is bound to you darling, call and it will come."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shannon just stared at Norah blankly. Norah let out a small sigh. "I forgot, you do not know much. Drip three drops of blood into the water..." Shannon took out her needle and did as she was told. "Now repeat after me, 'Waters come to my aid, help me bring forth what I have lost, bound by leather, bound by our blood, seek me out Gagltha, and return to me in this new realm."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shannon repeated the words, even though they sounded weird. "Aren't spells supposed to rhyme?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No this is not the movies they do not have to." Norah sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The water began to ripple, and the leather bound book appeared on the surface of the water. "Now. I must go, you have everything you need for now. Be safe, my child, and be cautious. Not everyone is a fan of a witch. Till next time." Norah's figure melted back into the water and the water was still./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shannon was still trying to gather her thoughts as she gathered the book from the water, but she knew she didn't have time to daddle for she had to get back inside soon. So, she scooped up the book and sprinted back to the castle. She snuck into her room with now problems. Sonia was still fast asleep. Shannon quickly threw off her cloak, and placed her book underneath her bed. emMaybe the spirits were helping me out tonight. Wish they could have helped me avoid Ramsay, but beggars can't be choosers. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She still had so many questions, and she was hopeful that tomorrow she could look at the book and figure some stuff out. She also thought that she had to make sure to keep this a secret. Lord only knows what would happen if anyone found out, especially Roose or Ramsay. The thought made her shudder, and decided she had enough thinking for one night and tried to focus on falling asleep. Within minutes she was fast asleep, awaiting for what tomorrow would bring./p 


	8. 8: Books & Pregnancy

**8: Books & Pregnancy**

The next morning went without a kink. Sonia still had no clue that Shannon had left during the night, and Will had no clue either. Shannon hid the book between her legs, which made it awkward to walk, but was the only way she could hide it. "Are you sure you are okay?" Will inquired with an arched brow.

"Yes, yes Will. I am perfectly fine. I must've done something in my sleep." She laughed nervously.

"Do you need me to get a maester?" Will asked as they reached the sewing room.

"Oh heavens no! No need for a maester, I will be fine, trust me. Okay? Have a nice day Will I see you tonight. Okay, ta-ta for now." Shannon waved as she rushed into the room and shut the door.

She finally could relax and grabbed the book from in between her legs. She looked and noticed there was nothing that needed to be worked on today. "Well at least I can read you today; instead of being locked in this room being bored to death." She thought out loud.

Shannon sat down in a chair in the corner of the room away from the window, so that no one could see her. She examined the book in her hand. It was about the size of an average notebook, but bound with black leather. The pages were thick and crisp ivory stained. She opened the book and gazed inside. It was empty. Shannon paged through the book feverishly, but all the pages were the same. Nothing. This could not be the book that she had from home. The on from home had spells and words written in it. She threw the book down in frustration. "I cannot believe that, that woman helped me summon a useless book. How am I supposed to learn anything and find a way home now?" She sighed and placed her face in her hands.

The book then slowly opened to the first page. Shannon caught a glimpse of it from the corner of her eye. Something was being written, but by who? There was no pen around, nor was she doing it. She crouched to the ground where she had thrown the book and took a closer look at what it had been written. No need to be so cruel. Just ask.

Shannon's mouth dropped open in awe. She couldn't comprehend what was going on, but she couldn't comprehend much of what had happened lately so she just went along with the madness. "Who or what are you?" She questioned the book.

She felt like a lunatic for talking to a book, but what did she have to lose. No one was there to see her acting like a mad woman. Her gaze never left the page as words began to appear again. My name is Gagltha, The Wise.

"Were you once a person or are a person bound to this book, Gagltha?" Shannon had seen the Harry Potter movies and was wondering if this was going to turn into a Tom Riddle situation.

No. I was created and given life by your ancestors to protect and hold your family's secrets, spells, enchantments, history, and everything else you could imagine.

Shannon was actually quite excited. This was the coolest thing ever. She loved books, and here before her was a book communicating with her. "Why did you look different back home?" Amidst all her excitement she still had questions that needed to be answered.

Every realm has a different level of magical capabilities. The world you are from holds a small amount, and I feed off magical energy. So, in your world I was placed in a hibernation stage until I was brought here.

"If the world I come from has so little magic than why do I remember my parents being able to do magic?" Shannon grabbed the book off the floor and held it in her lap on the chair.

Much better, by the way. Anyhow, your parents were only able to use magic on certain days of the year in that world. I said it had a little, not any at all. They were able to tap into the spiritual energy around them on certain points in the lunar cycle. Often times they would harness enough spiritual energy that they could perform minuet tasks, such as untying knots or sewing.

The mention of her parents led Shannon to her next question. "Did you know my parents?"

Yes, I belonged to your mother, before I belonged to you.

"What was she like? What was my father like?" Her tone was anxious, but then became solemn. "I barely remember them at times."

Your memories will return to you, I promise. You can summon them, and speak with them.

Shannon nearly jumped out of her chair in excitement. "How?!" She then remembered that she had to keep her voice down, and calmed herself down.

With magic of course, but you are far too weak right now to do it. You must practice with basic spells first, and learn how to control and harness the energy around you before you can summon anyone. The only reason you were able to summon Norah is because she is a powerful spirit and practically summoned herself with your assistance. Now here are a few spells to start you out with, and remember just ask.

All of the writing Gagltha had just produced vanished and several pages of spells appeared in its place. Shannon spent the rest of the day reading over them. They were basic meditation spells to help her retrieve her memories and to also gain access to the energy around her. She spent hours practicing before she heard a knock at the door. She quickly rose from the floor, where she had been mediating, and opened the door.

Sonia stood there with a woman, who had long dirty blonde hair and a round stomach. "I hope we are not bothering you. This is Tabitha. Tabitha this is my friend Shannon, that I was telling you about." Sonia introduced the women to each other as she ushered Tabitha in.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tabitha. I see that you are expecting." Shannon smiled at the woman.

Tabitha seemed like a sweet woman. Her forehead glistened with the sweat from the kitchen, but she still glowed like an expecting mother does. She seemed like she was ready to give birth at any moment, based upon her size and the way she walked. "Yes I am. Sonia was telling me that you wished to see me and that you could help us determine what the babe is to be. It would be a great help, for my husband and I keep arguing on names and it is hard to pick when we do not know what it will be." Tabitha explained as Shannon walked her over to a chair.

"Well hopefully I can help. Out of the few memories I do have, I remember my grandmother showing me this old wives trick. Do either of you have a necklace with a pendant?" Shannon questioned.

Tabitha grabbed hers around her neck and slowly took it off. "I will get this back, right? It is all I have left of my sister." Tabitha inquired.

"Yes, of course!" Shannon exclaimed. "Now give me your wrist. This trick should not only tell you what the baby will be, but how many you will have. This is your first correct?"

Tabitha nodded and gave Shannon her wrist. Shannon grasped her wrist, took the pendant and dipped it six times next Tabitha's wrist, and then hung it over the center of her wrist. The pendant swayed sideways. "It will be a boy." She stated.

Tabitha smiled widely with joy. Shannon repeated the steps over again. The pendant swayed sideways again. "Another boy."

She continued to repeat the steps until she dipped the pendant six times and it came to a dead stop over Tabitha's wrist. "It looks like you will be having five children congrats. Two boys, and three girls. You have your work cut out for you Tabitha." Shannon laughed, as she handed back Tabitha's pendant.

"That was amazing. I have to go home and tell my husband! I hope you are right; my husband will be so pleased. May the Old Gods bless you." Tabitha hugged Shannon and waddled out of the door.

Sonia stayed behind. "That was amazing. Your grandmother showed you that? Was she some sort of sorceress?" Sonia's eyes were big and filled with questions.

"No just a sweet little grandmother. Anyone can do it, here try it on me. Then you can try it on the elderly woman in the kitchen and see if you get it right on how many children they had." Shannon laughed nervously.

Sonia nodded, and she took off her own necklace that had been hidden underneath her dress. Shannon talked her through the steps, and Sonia grew giddy when the pendant began to sway. Sonia repeated it threw more times, and was in even more awe when the pendant stopped. "This is amazing! I cannot wait to show the other women. And look at you, looks like you'll be having three boys and a girl. Hopefully Lord Snow doesn't find out or he will certainly want to bed you, and have you produce his male heirs." Sonia giggled at first then stopped at the awful thought.

"Why would you even think that? That bastard already fucks so many women in this castle one of them will probably bear him sons, not I. I will belong to a strong man, who will love and protect my children and I." Shannon dreamed of her Prince Charming, or possibly Jon Snow coming to whisk her away.

"I've seen the way that he looks at you. He will let no other man touch or look at you the wrong way. It worries me. Maybe we could spread a rumor that you're barren then maybe he will leave you alone." Sonia proposed.

"Or lead to my death quicker than anticipated. How about we just don't mention it at all." Shannon had too much on her mind at the moment to be worrying about Ramsay, so she just decided to push him out of her thoughts for the time being.

Sonia left shortly after, for she had to return to work in the kitchen. Shannon returned to her readings and meditation. Every so often she would get distracted and think to herself about her future family, and how cute her kids would be. She was in a deep peaceful mediation, thinking about her children and her future husband. She could practically see him. He was strong, protective, and handsome. Then all of a sudden Ramsay's face appeared, and jolted Shannon out of her meditative state. "No, no, no, no. That won't happen. That was just a freak subconscious image that came through. Yeah that's what it was." Shannon said to herself, trying to calm herself back down.

There was no way that Ramsay Snow could be the father of her future children. He was malicious and cruel. Besides that, she was going to find a way home soon. At least, she prayed that she would.


	9. 9: Intel

**9: Intel**

The next two weeks went by fast. If she was not working on clothes for the Boltons or working on the baby blanket, then she was practicing magic with Gagltha. She learned how to manipulate and move water, concoct certain potions, and learned parts of her family's history. She learned that all witches were descendants of the original four, who were created from the spirits to maintain balance and protect the magical realms. A witches attuned element was decided from birth. Gagltha had explained it by saying how in Shannon's world they used astrological signs that were assigned to their respective elements. Depending on what star formation and moon you were born under is what spiritual element you were claimed to. Shannon was fascinated with the history and always inquired to know more, but Gagltha always told her that she 'must be patient and take it slow' because everything was still so new. She often questioned Gagltha about her parents, and the book could not say much because it did not know the answers she sought. She had a bit of time yet till she could learn to summon, but she was growing impatient as always.

Along with the good came the bad though. Shannon had gained some of her childhood memories back, which should have been a good thing but the memories were accompanied by nightmares. She would often wake Sonia up from her mumbling and thrashing during her sleep, and wake up drenched in sweat to a terrified Sonia.

The dream she had this evening was like the rest. _She was a child screaming for her parents in a basement, with no lights. Finally, the door at the top of the steps opened and a light shone down. A tall figure crept down the stairs and walked toward her. It crouched down on the floor next to her. It was a man. He had blood on his hands. She had blood on her. She tried to scoot away from him, but backed herself into a wall. 'There is nowhere to go. No one will save you now, demon. The only place you'll be going now is six feet below ground.' She went to scream again, and he hit her hard. Then it went black._

Shannon woke up to her face being drenched by her silent tears. Her head was pounding from all of the raw emotion. She was glad to have memories of her childhood, that she knew were real for once, but she couldn't piece much of it together. She would have vividly happy memories, and then these gut wrenching horrific ones. There was no middle ground and she wanted to find it desperately. Sleep did not find her again, so she just stayed up for the rest of the night trying to piece things together. _The only people that know are gone. I need to summon them now._ Shannon thought.

Morning came and Sonia woke up like a ray of sunshine. When she opened her eyes she noticed that Shannon was wide awake and staring at the ceiling. "Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Sonia was concerned that her friend was not sleeping.

Shannon turned and nodded in reply. "I thought that dreamcatcher on your leg was supposed to keep away the nightmares?" Sonia asked innocently.

"It doesn't work like that Sonia. It is just a picture." Shannon stated in frustration.

Sonia sat on her bed quietly staring at Shannon. _I know she is grumpy because she is tired, but that is no reason to be rude to me. Maybe I can ask Will if we can go to the lake quick? She loves the water, maybe that will cheer her up. Since it has been awhile since either of us has had a proper bath._

"I will be right back I am going to go ask Will something." Sonia quickly got off her bed and sped out the door.

Shannon rolled back over and stared at the ceiling again. She was exhausted, and had no energy to move. Sonia came back in with Will in tow. "Hurry, Will has allowed us to go to the lake. Hurry or we will not be able to go." Sonia smiled as she walked over to help her friend get dressed.

Sonia pulled Shannon along as they walked to the lake. She was slower and more like a boulder than ever before. Her demeanor changed though when she saw the lake. Both of the girls hurriedly undressed and entered the lake. Sonia was impressed on how fast Shannon was moving now, and was sure that the cold water would wake Shannon up.

Shannon ran into the lake and dove in head first. When Shannon surfaced she felt amazing, as if the lake had rejuvenated her. She wanted to spend hours here and practice her magic, but she knew that she could not. So, she quickly cleansed herself with the water and then joined Sonia on the embankment to get dressed. Sonia was pleased that her friend had returned to her normal state. "Here let me do your hair!" Sonia clapped in excitement.

Shannon smiled and willingly agreed. Will peeked out from behind the tree he was standing at. "You should do it the way Lord Snow likes it. He will be returning home today, and it may put him in a good mood." He suggested.

Shannon took a moment, and then turned to Sonia. "No can you please put it in one large braid down my back. Thank you for your suggestion Will, but I am not her to please Lord Snow." She said with a slight smirk.

Sonia shrugged at Will and continued to do Shannon's hair. Shannon got up once Sonia was done, and plucked a couple white flowers that grew by the shore of the lake. "What will you be doing with those?" Sonia asked as they began to walk back to the castle.

"I plan on putting them in my hair when it dries. It will look good with my dress." Shannon smiled.

Sonia was nervous that the Boltons would find out about the fabric Shannon used to make the dress, and also that Shannon seemed to be on the daring side today; which was not good considering that Lord Snow would be returning. "Just be careful. Lord Snow returns today." Sonia warned.

"Yes listen to Sonia, please. I know you have gotten used to him being gone, but you must be careful. Not only for yourself, but for all of us. He will associate you with us now. Be smart." Will wagged his finger at Shannon before leaving the girls to get changed before heading off to complete their daily duties.

Shannon changed into her new dress. It was not anything spectacular. It looked like a simple dress that the servants would wear, but it was a deep navy. The sleeves were long and the top of the dress was a tad off her shoulders. No one would notice though, because she planned on wearing her cloak throughout the halls because it was cold in the sewing room.

Will fetched the girls and escorted them both to work. Shannon walked in and noticed a small pile of clothes with a note on the top. ' _I need an outfit made. Must be done in two weeks time. Dark colors only. I will come by later for you to measure.'_ Shannon was so confused, because she didn't know who it was for.

 _It must be Roose. No servant in this castle would come demanding such things, and Ramsay hasn't returned yet. So yes, by process of elimination, it must be Roose._ She thought to herself.

She quickly began sorting through fabrics. She wanted to be ready with options when he arrived, since this would only be her second time meeting him. She was placed in this world, now it was time to try to play the game. Her thoughts and plans were interrupted when she heard the sound of the castle doors opening. Shannon went to the window with the fabrics still in her hand. A few men on horses entered first, and then Ramsay. _He looks dirty, but still weirdly handsome. STOP. Don't say that he is a madman, not handsome._

Ramsay looked up to the window where Shannon was standing. He met her gaze, and smirked to himself. Shannon's eyes grew wide and she quickly scurried out of sight. That just made Ramsay's smirk grow wider, and he chuckled. He was glad that he could still invoke fear in her after being gone for two weeks. _Maybe I will pay my little pet a visit this afternoon._ He thought as he trotted into the stables on his horse.

Shannon was sorting through the fabrics frantically. She did not even know what she was looking at or for, she was just trying to get her mind off Ramsay. "Everything was going swimmingly, and now he is back. Hopefully he just keeps to himself, and leaves me alone. I have to find a way home. Who am I kidding, he won't leave me alone." She mumbled to herself quietly, and let out an exasperated sigh at the end.

"Have you finished talking to yourself?" A deep male voice questioned from behind Shannon.

A shiver went down her spine. She hated being snuck up, especially by men. She quickly turned around and saw Roose Bolton standing at the door. As much as Ramsay scared Shannon, Roose scared her a tad more. It wasn't because of what he was physically capable of, but because he was much more intelligent and manipulative than his son. It also worried her that he had kept her alive, and didn't give her back to his son to torture and kill. She was thankful, but all too worried at the same time. Roose Bolton was not a man that spared a life because the kindness in his heart, he was up to something. "Have you gone deaf girl?" He spoke again.

Shannon jumped at the sound of his voice, and shift the fabric in her arms. "No, my Lord. I am sorry my mind was elsewhere."

"I haven't gotten all day for you to just stand there. Come take what you need so I may on my way. If you keep me a second longer, I will let my son have his way with you. As I probably should have quite some time ago." Roose stated flatly.

Shannon's heartbeat was racing at the thought of Ramsay torturing her. So she quickly made her way over to Roose with measurement tape and began taking his measurements down. "I have picked out maroon and charcoal. If I may ask my Lord, what do you need the clothes for?" Shannon always asked too many questions and it often got her in trouble.

Roose grabbed her by her hair tightly, and brought her to his gaze. "That is none of your concern girl. People of your status are not to ask questions, just do as they are commanded."

Shannon gazed up at him with fear in her eyes. Roose was not a big man, but he definitely was scary. He let go of her hair and threw her to the side. Shannon grabbed her hair and rubbed her head. She knew she should be quiet, but she sometimes had no filter. "I was just asking my lord, so I know how to design your clothing. Shall I design it as hunting garbs, battle, or feast worthy dress? I did not mean to overstep my boundaries, my Lord." She grumbled parts of it, but tried to remain as polite as possible.

She did not really care how to design his clothing, what she really wanted was information. She had been thrown into this world, and was not even sure about how similar it was to the show. Sure the people didn't look the same as the actors, but what if the events occurred the same way? Was the Red Wedding coming soon? Had it happened yet? If things were to go according to the show, then she might have a chance of living since she knew vital information to the Game.

Roose turned around and looked at Shannon with his arms behind his back. He never glared, or smiled, or did much facial expression. He just simply looked flat, but even his blank face seemed angry and intimidating. "It is to be made for a feast. The Starks have invited the Lords of the North to Winterfell. They are having a feast for the arrival of the king, and all of the great houses of the North are to be in attendance. Two weeks. Have this done. If you do not, I will not have second thoughts about letting Ramsay flay you. I can always find another seamstress." He said the last part in a low voice, and exited Maybe the room.

Shannon sat on the floor and took all of the information in. Her mind was racing, as she attempted to sort out her thoughts. _Lord Stark. Winterfell. That means I came right in the beginning before anything had happened. I have to get to Winterfell, maybe I can change things. Maybe the Starks will take me in as a servant and I can live in peace till I find a way home. I can't leave Sonia though. She could come with. Ugh, so much planning to do. So many questions need to be answered still though. Like why am I here in the first place? Was I brought here to change the future of the Starks? Are the same events going to happen like in the show? I really cannot believe this is all real. Someone has to know the answers…. Gaglatha._


	10. 10: Death Threats

**10: Death Threats**

Shannon was just about to reach for Gagltha when a knock on the door came. She sighed in frustration. _I really do not want to be dealing with people right now I have better things to do._ She thought as she tucked Gagltha back underneath the table. "Come in." She said through gritted teeth.

The door opened slowly, and revealed Sonia. She came in the room and looked around nervously. "Did Lord Bolton leave?" She asked quietly while still scanning the room.

"Yes he left a bit ago. Did Wil not tell you that when you entered?" Shannon asked as she shut the door behind Sonia.

"No, Will is not out there. Some other guard is out there. Will most likely returned to Ramsay since he came home." Sonia whispered and looked back at the door, "The guard out there right now is not very nice. He scares me. I told him that I had to bring you food or Lord Snow would get mad, and he just grunted at me."

Shannon took the bread and pieces of fruit from Sonia and thanked her. "I also bring news. Tabitha had the baby boy like you predicted, but I am afraid that she has grown quite ill and they are not sure if she will make it. Is there anything that your grandmother had taught you that could help her?" Sonia pleaded.

Shannon thought for a moment. She couldn't have Sonia knowing what she was, not yet at least. So a white lie would have to suffice for now. Shannon walked over to the table where she kept Gagltha under, and opened one of the drawers. It had housed the potions and remedies that Gagltha had taught her so far. "My grandmother was a simple medicine woman. She helped women in labor and the ill. This is one of her remedies it should rid the illness from Tabitha's body." She grabbed the navy vile and wrapped in the blanket she made for Tabitha's son. "Hid this in the basket with the food. If anyone asks, tell them you got it from the Maester. No one can know or Ramsay will find out, and I will get in trouble. I am apparently no supposed to do anything besides sit here and sew all day." Shannon rolled her eyes at the last part.

"Let me know if she gets better if she does not. Then let me know." Shannon said quietly as she pushed Sonia out the door.

She felt bad lying to Sonia, but it wasn't a horrid lie. Her grandmother did help women in labor, but she was a simple mid wife who lived on the reservation. She had faint memories of her that started to reappear as of recently. Her father's mother was a sweet yet stern Ojibwe woman, who had unfortunately passed when Shannon was six. Shannon couldn't remember having another family beside her and her parents; and they had all gone by the age of ten. Shannon sighed as she reminisced of her childhood that she began to remember. Out of nowhere the door began to open. "Excuse me! People usually fucking knock before they enter! How rude of you!" Shannon stood up and scolded the person who entered the room.

She stopped wagging her finger at the person when she realized it was Ramsay. "And you should not use such language with your Lord, or I will chop that pretty finger off." Ramsay closed the door behind him, "Beside this is my home. You are my pet. So, I can do whatever I please."

Ramsay began approaching Shannon and she slowly took a step backward. She then stopped herself and stood straight up. _Stop showing him fear. He feeds off of it._ She glared at Ramsay as he got closer. "It still does not mean it was polite. You should have more manners for being a lord, and stop acting like a bastard." Shannon spat back, and almost instantly regretted it.

Ramsay's eyes grew dark. He moved his arm behind her head and quickly grabbed a tuft of her hair in his hand. He took her and threw her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach repeatedly. Shannon coughed up a bit of blood. He grabbed her off of the ground a threw her against the wall. He placed his one hand on the back of her head pushing her into the wall, and his other hand he wrapped around her throat. "I've been gone for two weeks, and this is the welcome home I get from you. Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson on how to be a good little pet and respect their Lord."

He spun Shannon around to face him. There was a tiny trickle of blood coming out of her mouth, and her head was spinning. She was sure that she had received a concussion from the impact. He grabbed her cloak and ripped it off of her. She was afraid that he would become even more enraged by the sight of her new dress, but he was focused on something completely different. He began to undo his laces on his pants and Shannon squirmed to get away. It was much use though, because Ramsay towered over her 5'1 frame and could overpower her easily with one arm. He began to hike up her dress and position himself in between her legs. Shannon began to panic and kicked at him with all her might. She had gotten a solid footing against his stomach and landed a powerful kick. _Looks like all those squats did pay off._ She thought as she maneuvered her way into the far corner from Ramsay.

He eventually regained his footing and went after her. By the grace of the universe, there came a knock at the door and a woman entered. "Not now!" Ramsay growled as he grasped Shannon by the arms, while she frantically tried to get away.

Shannon looked at the woman for help, but the woman did not even glance her way. Her eyes were fixed on Ramsay. "M'Lord your father requested your presence in his study." The woman with sandy blonde hair stated.

"Can that not wait?!" Ramsay was furious.

Not only had Shannon angered him with her insult, and then managed to kick him; but now his father was meddling in him fucking this girl raw. "M'lord I am afraid not. It seemed urgent." The girl stated.

She looked over at Shannon with a devilish gleam in her eyes, and left Shannon confused. Was this girl not trying to help her? She had never seen her before, so she didn't know what this girl could have against her.

Ramsay let out a low growl, that sent a shiver down Shannon's spine. "Fine, Myranda." He let go of Shannon and began readjusting himself to prepare to see his father. "Next time you interrupt me, while I am handling business I will rip out your pretty tongue. As for you." He said as he turned and faced Shannon again. His eyes were filled with rage. A rage that Shannon knew she caused, and knew she should have been smarter about. "Don't you even fucking think of moving. I will be back to take of this soon." He said darkly as he stalked out of the room.

 _Did he mean literally? Like I can't move from this spot? That's rather stupid, but I best not say anything or I'll get my ass handed to me again. Not like it was the first time my smart mouth got me in trouble. Thankfully the universe intervened, and sent…Myranda. Myranda!? The crazy psycho girl that loves Ramsay?! Okay universe I would have rather you send me someone else._ Shannon thought as she stared at Myranda.

Myranda stood near the door, glaring at Shannon wishing she could just kill her now. "Look I know what you are probably thinking. I don't want him though. That psycho piece of meat is all yours dear." Shannon laughed nervously, while she wiped away the blood from her face.

"I don't know what he sees in you. Most women would have been fed to his dogs by now for talking to him the way you do. You are small in stature and in breast. He has me to bed every night, I do not know why he needs you." Myranda seethed, this was the first time she came face to face with the foreign woman Ramsay brought back to Dreadfort.

"No need for mean comments, and like I said he is all yours. I do not want him. Satisfied?" Shannon put her hands in the air like a surrender.

"I won't be satisfied till you are dead." Myranda stated coldly and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Shannon sighed, "Well that escalated quickly. I am so glad I am so good at making enemies in this world."

Ramsay had found his father reading a book in his study. Roose did not look up from his book upon his son's arrival. "You requested my presence father?" Ramsay stood still with his arms by his side waiting for his father to speak.

He could still feel a small pain where Shannon had kicked him. He smirked to himself at the thought of her resistance. As much as she angered him, he enjoyed a challenge. Strong willed people were always the most fun to break. "No, I did not send for you. But I was meaning to talk to you about how your tasks went." Roose stated not raising an eye from his book.

It irked Ramsay when his father didn't look at him but he wouldn't allow it to get under his skin. "It went well father. I handled the few men that refused to pay their taxes, and made an example out of the one Lord who dared to speak ill of House Bolton." Ramsay reported proudly.

"Good." Roose said blankly as he turned a page in his book. "I ride for Winterfell in two weeks to attend the feast for the King. You shall be the acting Lord of Dreadfort, while I am away. If anything I do not approve of happens when I am away, I will make sure that you never receive the name of Bolton."

Ramsay nodded and made his way toward the door. "Before you leave, I want to tell you that you are to leave the seamstress girl alone. She is to be crafting my wear for the feast, I do not need your foolishness interrupting her. Also, I need her unscarred." Roose looked up from his book and at Ramsay.

Ramsay's face twitched, and he turned around to face his father. "Father, she is mine. Why do you need her?" Ramsay clenched his teeth.

He did not enjoy his father meddling in his affairs. "I am the Lord of Dreadfort. This is my domain. Everyone and everything in it belongs to me. She may be your little play thing, but I need to use her. So do not question me again." Roose stood up and glared at his son.

Ramsay nodded obediently and walked out of the room, with a dark look in his eyes. Myranda met him in the hall, and grabbed her by the arm and drug her to his chambers. She was all to happily to oblige. Meanwhile, Shannon sat in her work room reading her spell book with no clue what had just conspired, and no clue the turn of events that were about to happen.


End file.
